visit_bluff_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
When Justice Is Done (Pt 2)
When Justice Is Done (Pt 2) is the second episode of the When Justice Is Done Arc. Episode Description TOP FIVE BLUFF CITY BOARDWALK ROLLER CART DESTINATIONS (NO CASINOS!) ~ BY RITA O. ~ ~ PLEASE SIGN THE GUESTBOOK!~ 1. mike and angela’s boardwalk crab shop 2. roll: neon, the bluff city roller rink 3. the scuba shop 4. flatfish coffee and donuts 5. polefish pete’s shooting gallery and surf store 6. the authentic english creamery and fudge shop 7. beachside dog park 8. palmistry and tarot AND phrenology 9. the ORIGINAL sunglasses zone 10. saltwater pier arcade 11. teeth, tongue and froze: an ice cream shop 12. falling leaves kite rental 13. tidal vinyl and cassette store 14. bluff city skate park 15. sand dollar slots 16. the aquarium 17. king croc’s jazz bar 18. what’s that over there binoculars 19. official sand sculpture area 20. “don’t get cold, stay warm!” wetsuit rental 21. green leaves / blue sky LEGAL beach dispensary 22. rod’s rods and lines: fishing gear rental 23. tidal swim pools 24. sea view sushi 25. pizza! pizza! pizza! 26. the dusty cartridge: used video game store 27. fountain plaza (disused) 28. lifeguard station alpha 29. beach volleyball courts 30. tourist information station (free guidebooks) 31. round like a bowling ball, big as the moon pizza co 32. black reach lighthouse 33. soar over the waves jet ski and windsurfing rental 34. bluff city boardwalk first aid and paramedic station 35. WE SELL BUCKETS AND SPADES 36. check in with the clouds weather station 37. duane’s souvenir and t shirt emporium 38. lifeguard station delta 39. new bluff city unofficial boardwalk aquarium 40. sunglasses zone 2 41. susan’s shell garden (admission free OR $5) 42. craft ale on the boardwalk 43. boardwalk museum of flotsam and jetsam 44. chowder! liquid fish! 45. bluff city rustic seaside diner SITE VISITED BY 0014 PEOPLE Opening Narration Austin (as HECTOR): I find myself thinking a lot about masks these days. Bluff City. And the people- the people who wear them. Maybe it’s all these masquerades I’ve been seein’ pop up around the shore recently. Have you been to any of those? Those fancy galas? The ballroom soirées? No? What? They don’t send out those uh, fancy calligraphy invitations to folks workin’ the late night shift like you and me. laugh Heh. No. No. Of course they don’t. Folks like us. We don’t need masks, do we? We don’t need masks. We… One second. I got a call comin’ in, and it looks like, it is from one of my very favorite people. Jack (as FLORENCE): Hector. Hector, this is Florence. Hector, are you ok? Austin (as HECTOR): Florence. It is so good to hear from you. It has been too long. What’s on your mind tonight? Jack (as FLORENCE): Hector, can you hear me? We’re coming for you, Hector. I promise. Austin (as HECTOR): Now Florence, you know I have a lot of complicated feelings about art. I mean it connects to what I was just talking about. The mask. Did you know that when Portugese sailors first sailed down towards Africa, and they started seeing tribal cultures with uh, jewelry and small statues and masks, they looked at those, and they said, ‘Now that. That right there. That is uh- That is fetishism.’ Not in the way that you and I might mean that word today. A different way. They were saying that these people that they were putting uh, a fantastical- a mystical- a false presence into the things that they made. Now I’m not sayin’ that each of those sailors was a skeptic, of course. Some of them believed in the power of faith regardless of which god you’re praying to, but by and large, they looked at those tribesmen, and they said, ‘You fools. God is not in a mask. God is not in a necklace. You are inserting the holy where there is nought.’ Jack (as FLORENCE): inaudible in the background Hector, are you ok? Austin (as HECTOR): And yet, what would these self-same sailors do when they went back to their quarters that night? Take out the rosary. Jack (as FLORENCE): in the background Can you hear me? Austin (as HECTOR): Say one Hail Mary for this bead. And Our Father for that one. Jack (as FLORENCE): quietly This is Florence. Hector, are you ok? Austin (as HECTOR): And the necklace wasn’t nothing. Jack (as FLORENCE): quietly We’re coming for you. Austin (as HECTOR): It was the channeling device. It was- Jack (as FLORENCE): quietly Hector, can you hear me? Austin (as HECTOR): -something in the mind to connect you closer to God. Jack (as FLORENCE): quietly This is Florence. Austin (as HECTOR): And this hypocrisy has continued to today. Jack (as FLORENCE): quietly Are you ok? Hector, are you ok? growing louder Austin (as HECTOR): Those same folks would go out to those masquerade balls, and morning’s light- Jack (as FLORENCE): quietly We’re coming. Austin (as HECTOR): -will tell you that you are the deceiver. Jack (as FLORENCE): louder in the background We’re coming for you. I promise. Austin (as HECTOR): That you are the one who is hiding things from them- Jack (as FLORENCE): louder in the background We’re on our way. Austin (as HECTOR): -because of the way you dress- Jack (as FLORENCE): louder Hector, this is Florence. Austin (as HECTOR): quieter -or the way you use language differently. But we all adorn ourselves- Jack (as FLORENCE): Hector, are you there? Austin (as HECTOR): quieter -with ourselves. Jack (as FLORENCE): We’re coming for you. I promise. Austin (as HECTOR): quieter There is paint in front of us all. This sculpture. Architecture. All the different… inaudible Jack (as FLORENCE): Hector… Hector… Hector, this is Florence. Hector, are you ok? Hector, we’re coming for you… Hector, can you hear me? This is Florence. Hector, are you ok? … We’re coming for you… Hector, can you hear me? This is Florence. Hector, this is Florence. Hector, this is Florence. Hector, this is Florence. Hector, this is Florence. grows quieter Hector, this is Florence. Hector, this is Florence. Hector, are you there? … We’re coming for you. I promise. ends Hector. Pulled direct from transcript. Plot Cast * Austin Walker * Jack de Quidt (Paternoster) * Art Martinez-Tebbel (The Champ) * Janine Hawkins (Grouse) * Keith J Carberry (Mr Good) Other Appearances * Rupert * Thresher Notes External Links * Episode Page Category:When Justice Is Done Episodes Category:Episodes With Descriptions By Jack de Quidt Category:Masks Episodes Category:Transcribed Episodes Category:Episodes Without Plot Summaries